A Hunter's Claim
by shattered-ice-girl
Summary: "Children wish fathers looked but with their eyes; fathers that children with their judgment looked; and either may be wrong." William Shakespeare  Warning: Slight AU, OOC and Jacob bashing- but who cares about him?
1. Chapter 1

A Hunter's Claim: Intro

Okay, this isn't an actual chapter. These are just little things to note.

First, I'm experimenting with my point of views. Sometimes I'll be in **third** **person** (he/she/it) and sometimes I'll be in **first** **person** (I/me/my). NEVER second person (you, etc.) No offense readers, but I don't want you all in my story _that_ much.

Second, it's been literally _years_ since I've read the Twilight books. I'm too lazy to read them again. And I rarely see the movies. So **there might be a few mistakes. **If there are, kindly tell me, and while I most likely will not go back and edit it, I can make sure I don't make the same mistake in the future.

Third, I'm a Harry Potter diehard. I hate Twilight. I only really like Renesme/Alec because it literally goes against EVERYTHING. So, there might be a few HP references. Also, because I am a HP fan and not a Twilight fan, I don't know the Twilight characters by heart. To make up for this, **there are going to be a lot of OOC moments. **

Fourth, **this is my first time writing romance**. I've never written romance before, not even for HP. So, bear with me, hey?

Okay, that's all I can think of. So, yeah. Happy reading.

OXOXO,

shattered

PS: Lastly, I'm a member of- as sephmeadowes so eloquently puts it- the Anti- Mongrel Society. I liked Jacob in the beginning, but then he irritated me. This is not pro-Jacob material. But, really, is Alec/Renesmee ever? Seriously, imprinting is just plain gross. The one thing I hate about SM is that a lot of what she writes is really sexist if you look for it. I AM A FEMINIST! But the one thing she did get right? THE VOLTURI! They are awesome, BAMFs.


	2. Chapter 2

A Hunter's Claim: The Catalyst

"_Come ride with me / Through the veins of history / I'll show you how God / Falls asleep on the job / And how can we win / When fools can be kings / Don't waste your time / Or time will waste you." _

_~Muse:: Knights of Cydonia _

A bleeding sun rose over a simple meadow in Forks, Washington. It had been seven years since the very same meadow was going to be the setting of a battle that had the potential to change the world. A battle over the fate of a single girl. Thankfully that battle never happened.

The Cullens had moved from Forks three years after the 'battle.' Rosalie had managed to convince Carlisle that a total cross-country expedition wasn't necessary. The family of vampires moved only to the very top of Oregon.

Unfortunately for… some people, the close proximity to their old home meant that the shape-shifting packs of La Push were able to keep in touch. However, Jacob spent so much time at the Cullen home that he might as well have lived there.

In a rare moment of nostalgia, the Cullens moved back to their old home in Forks. The move wasn't permanent, so no one was enrolled in any schools. That particular piece of news called for three days worth of celebration from Emmett.

It was a cold and wet morning when Carlisle got The Letter.

Everyone was in the kitchen. Rosalie sat at the table, flipping through a car catalog indifferently. Emmett and Renesme were heatedly debating whether or not it was possible to get a vampire drunk, while Jacob, Bella and Edward watched in interest and dismay, respectively. Alice was trying -and failing- to get Jasper to bet on the outcome of the argument. Carlisle and Esme were at the end of the table, away from everyone else, discussing something intently.

Carlisle stood up to speak to everyone and his grave demeanor quieted the room.

"We've received a letter- from Aro."

One week later, five vampires stood on the threshold of the Cullen family home. They were the most remembered, the most feared. Felix, Demetri, Jane, Heidi and Alec. Of course they didn't understand why Aro had chosen to send his best, strongest fighters out, but who were they to question his mad genius? They were cloaked, and carried duffle bags, a single per person. Waiting, just in case.

Felix put on a feral grin when he looked at Demetri. "Any bets on the reactions?" Demetri shook his head, resigned with his companion's loose behavior. Heidi snorted. Alec was irritated. Not only was he taken from his home, but his companions were mental (cough, cough, Jane and Felix) and now Heidi was here giggling away at something not even funny. He lost his painfully short temper.

Alec snarled at her. "Well then, if they attack, it's good that we have you on out side then, isn't it _Heidi_? You can convince them to join you on a goddamn tour of their house!" He heard someone snort.

"Enough!" Jane snapped. Everyone fell silent as of practice- and fear. Personally, Alec wasn't too worried about his sister. She was the last of his true family, so he treasured her, always granted her wishes. If he wanted to, he could take her down. Jane stepped up to the door and knocked the knocker.

Oh, Alec didn't like the look on Demetri's face. Not at all. "Yes, we should listen to you, _bella_." Demetri smirked.

"Oh, where?" Heidi spun around. Demetri and Alec face palmed. More laughter. Felix joined in. Jane glared. Carlisle opened the door with a somber expression. "Come in, come in. Renesmee is out, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few minutes. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Carlisle." Jane smiled innocently. How deceptive. Several people seemed to think so as well, judging by the sound of their shifting. Carlisle led them to the sitting room, and gestured to some sofas and chairs. The Cullens sat in silence with the Volturi members, neither wanting to speak with the other.

The minutes ticked by. "Stop that!" Jane snapped at Felix. "Stop what?" He asked innocently. Jane growled.

"Stop fidgeting. You are capable of being still and not making a mockery of yourself."

"Oh, yeah. That's _your_ job!"

"Excuse me? You foul little-!"

The Cullens watched the exchange with wide eyes. They weren't used to Volturi members acting like little children apparently. Alec smirked.

Edward snorted in agreement with Alec's thoughts. "What?" Heidi asked, looking between them.

"Oh, nothing, Heidi darling. I was just thinking about how stupid this cloak looks." Alec said mockingly.

"But this is Aro's design. You can't just say that!"

Jane and Felix were still arguing. Lovely.

"You know, Heidi, sometimes I wonder if you just dyed your hair brown. It seems to me that you were born blonde."

"Hey!" Rosalie and Jane protested indignantly, then looked at each other in disgust. Jasper and Alice chuckled nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Come on everyone, let's feel the love in here!" Demetri said, smirking.

Heidi flipped her hair. "Oh, Demetri, we all know you're trying to feel something else! But it's okay! Maybe sometime in your existence Jane will reciprocate!"

Emmett and Felix roared with laughter. If Jane could have blushed, she would have been doing so furiously. She simply said stiffly "Calm yourself Heidi."

Alec froze. "Wait, what?" He said, slowly and dangerously. Esme snickered- she probably guessed what was going to happen. Demetri only smirked even more broadly, not even bothering to refute Heidi's claims.

"DEMETRI, I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!" Alec yelled, lunging at him. Demetri certainly hadn't expected that judging by the look of intense fear and alarm on his face. Demetri's head would've been on the ground if Jane hadn't jumped up to pull Alec's shoulders back. He landed ungracefully- for a Volturi- into his seat.

"Come on Jane!" Alec exclaimed, looking at his sister with wide eyes. "Don't tell me that you've started to feel something for GPS boy here!" Several people started chuckling. Jane refused to meet his eyes and said even more stiffly "You are embarrassing yourself. This can be dealt with back in Italy."

Demetri protested. "I'm not a freaking 'GPS boy!' I am a tracker!" Felix snorted. "Oh, yeah. You're a stalker. How could we forget? Jane, you really know how to pick 'em."

"Hey!" Demetri, Jane and Alec protested.

"I am not a stalker!"

"I'm not in a relationship with Demetri!"

"Why aren't you?"

"Are you really going to start this?"

"Stay away from my sister freak!"

"No, that's Alec's job."

"You wish it was your job!"

"Your mom does!"

"Excuse me?"

"Aw, shit. You guys are twins! You got the same mom!"

"What the hell is going on here?" The new voice caused everyone's heads to swivel to the entrance. An unfamiliar, heavily tanned male was standing there. "Who the hell is that?" Alec thought. He looked familiar. And then the smell hit. "Ugh, wet dog."

Edward snorted. The shape-shifter walked into the room, clearly familiar with his surroundings. "Why the hell are _they_ here?" He asked, rudely. He was scared of them. Excellent. Alec let his trademark smirk fall on his face. The other members had their smirks on as well.

Esme spoke in her quiet voice. "Jacob, they are going to be making sure things are all right with Nessie. Tying up loose ends." Alec snorted. That's one way to put it. That was all they knew, damn Aro. Oh well. The Volturi were masters at improvising. Jasper twitched.

"WILL YOU STOP FEELING SO CONFIDENT? DAMN!" Everyone looked at Jasper with wide eyes. Demetri frowned and spoke in his formal monotone. "Tell us how you feel, Jasper. No, I'm serious. We are _listening_!" Jasper face palmed.

The garage door opened. A most peculiar smell wafted inside. Delectable. Honey, toffee and something sweet and creamy Alec couldn't identify. Edward growled, even more fiercely. "Edward! Calm! Jasper, please use your chill powers, and I won't follow through with _THE_ _THREAT_!" Alice jumped up and began waving her arms like a windmill. Jasper simply looked at Alice. "You're my wife."

The person entered the sitting room. "What the hell is going on?" The speaker was undoubtedly the same person whose scent Alec had smelt.

Her boots were dark- not black, but not brown either. Her _very_ long legs seemed to have on an extra skin of dark denim. Under her dark brown leather jacket- formfitting, Alec noted- she had on a black tank top and the bright red straps of her… ah, _indumento intimo _wereshowing_. _

She had on those large sunglasses that Italy seemed famous for and her curly bronze hair was tied back into a tight pony tail. Edward fixed Alec, Demetri, Felix and for some reason, _il cane- _Jacob?- with a warning glare.

With a slight smile she took off her glasses and placed them on top of her head. Americans.

Her voice flowed mellifluously. "Okay, everyone staring. Oh, and uh, Uncle Em… I kinda broke your Louisville Slugger. Sorry." The dangerous, sexy aura that she had been projecting was broken.

Oh, my. Renesmee Cullen had certainly _grown_ _up_.

Edward snarled viciously.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? I promise things will be a lot more clear in the next chapter. I wanted to write this chapter in third person because I'm better at it, but the next chapter will be in Renesme's point of view. It'll start right where this leaves off. Or maybe a few hours early. I love Muse. And country music. Expect those quotes soon. Hey, I just noticed something. This is basically what I wrote down:**

**Carlisle: The Volturi are coming **

**Alec: I hate my life **

**Edward: growl**

**Demetri: I love to annoy people **

**Edward: growl**

**Heidi: I'll be a stereotypical dumb blonde (no offense to all you blondes out there!) **

**Edward: growl… wait, whaat?**

**Jane: I need to be dignified **

**Edward: growl**

**Felix: Y'all need to chill **

**Cullens: WTF! **

**Jacob: WTH! **

**Renesme: *sexiness* **

**Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Jacob: LUST! **

**Edward: growl. **

**Go figure. Anyway, please review! All I ask for is one decently lengthy review before the next chapter. Oh and I think the Google Translate Italian I used wasn't too horrible. You can guess what I'm saying. Now, my little drill is: 1 week, 3 reviews, new chapter. Smiles! **


	3. Chapter 3

A Hunter's Claim: Born to Run

"_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun / Wait by the door and light a cigarette / If he wants a fight well now he's got one / And he ain't seen me crazy yet / … / … / I'm going to show him what a little girl's made of / Gunpowder and lead / … / His fist is big but my gun's bigger / He'll find out when I pull the trigger!" _

_~Miranda Lambert:: Gunpowder and Lead_

Renesmee's POV

I pulled out of the parking garage as fast as I could, thanking whatever God there was that I couldn't, like stumble, or do something _human_. As a part vampire, I was blest- or curst, depending on my mood- with subdued vampire traits.

I was congratulating myself on escaping my home, all dressed up in my little outfit. It was the master plan. And the best part? No one would ever know. I was too fast for the cameras to get a clear picture of my face, too skilled to leave any possible DNA behind. The only evidence was sitting in the passenger seat with me. A very battered and chipped Louisville Slugger. In my dashboard, a pair of latex gloves.

"I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl, 'cause the next time that he cheats... Oh, you know it won't be on me!" I couldn't help the victory song that burst out from my lips as I zoomed out of the garage. Although I definitely gloated, I couldn't help the twinge of shock that I had from seeing the sun shining, clear and bright, when I had just committed a pretty serious act of vandalism. As I pulled up for a red light a couple blocks away from the garage, I rummaged through my dashboard for a pair of Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses when a couple guys on the street were examining my car- and me- a little too closely for my comfort.

The car wasn't anything special by the Cullen standards- a black Cadillac. With a kickass radio. I rolled my windows down, and turned on the radio, fiddling with it slightly. Rise Against had a new hit single, apparently.

Out of habit, I took a scattered way home, turning here and there, until I was convinced that any human tracking me would've surely gotten lost. After all, the Cullen's had supposedly moved to Maryland. It would not do to have a car to be pulling up to their driveway.

As soon as I got off the main roads, I stomped on the pedal. I guess the speed addiction is a vampire thing. My need for speed is because I like feeling in control. I don't get to do that as the baby of the family. I slowed down to 50 as I neared our house. If I didn't, all the… "werewolves" would think something was up. And then stupid Jacob would get involved.

I love Jacob. He's a piece of me. Makes me complete. But he's not my mate. I can't see him by my side for the rest of my existence. I just can't. As an older brother maybe. I don't even know anymore. I had only found out about the true nature of the imprinting last year. All I had known prior to that was that "Jacob [loved] [me] very much." I discovered how an imprintee plays the domestic housewife. How her imprinter controls every aspect of her, even when she can see her parents. My own mother found it romantic. I find it disgusting. Sometimes, I even dreamed of asking my father to turn me into a full vampire just to stop it. But I know he won't. He's too kind to cause Jacob so much pain, even at the sacrifice of his daughter. He always winces and withdraws to himself for hours when I think that.

I was so lost in my musing that it wasn't until I was parked in the garage that I smelled the unfamiliar scents. Cinnamon, cherry blossom, fennel, spearmint and new parchment. And then, almost overpowering it- wet dog. _Oh, damn you Jacob_, I thought to myself.

I looked at the bat next to me, wondering why. Then, I remembered that the Volturi were supposed to be coming. _Shit_! I could hear my father growl, and the slightly carrying sound of raised voices. Quickly, I grabbed the bat and stuck it in the trunk. I'd tell Uncle Em about it later.

It wasn't until I crossed the threshold of the door that I realized that-unfortunately- a fight wasn't going to break out. I planned on slinking up to my room, but curiosity got the better of me.

I stuck my head inside the sitting room.

"You're my wife." Jasper had said to Alice. _No shit, Uncle Jazz_. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked, directing my question to the surprisingly large group of Volturi guards. Three guys, two girls. Their names came zipping back to me as soon as I saw their faces without my glasses. Jane, Heidi, Alec, Felix and Demetri. Holy crap.

_Italy makes their boys good. _

My father let out a vicious sounding growl/snarl. I smiled serenely, added a comment to the conversation, and sat down next to Aunt Alice. Opposite side of the room from Jacob. _Win_. Now I was free to check out Italian guys and their hotness. Hmm… Uncle Jasper let out an awkward cough, and I couldn't resist the laughter that bubbled out.

I doubled over, clutching my sides. "I - am - so - sorry!" I wheezed, wiping my eyes. When I sat up, the Volturi had their eyes on me. "Umm… hey?" I waved, trying to defuse the tension. "You're crying…" Demetri murmured, making a strange movement. His hands, which had been folded so meticulously in his lap had been about to reach out, to touch the teardrop at the corner of my eye. He apparently thought better of it and simply unfolded his hands. And here we go again.

_Those are some seriously long fingers… _

And cue the strangled sound from my father. Daintily, I wiped my eyes with my ring finger and folded my own hands while crossing my feet. Several eyes flickered to my legs. I resisted the urge to smirk. Hey, I was a flighty bitch and I knew it.

"Where were you, Nessie?" My mother asked, innocently. I had a flashback to my rendezvous with my now ex-boyfriend's car.

"Oh, just driving through town." My father exhaled loudly at my blatant lie, while my mother looked slightly hurt. I pretended to bite down on a smirk and listened to Carlisle as he explained.

The guard was going to be with us for an unknown period of time, on Aro's orders. They were going to investigate me. They would hunt in Canada. _Fantastic_.

When he was done explaining, an awkward silence fell. My father, my uncles and Jacob were glaring at the guards, while my mother- the weak fool she was- stared at the ground. But you didn't hear the weak fool bit from me.

I stared at the guards with open curiosity, memorizing their features. Demetri was the most attractive, although Alec was a close second. Felix was kinda hot, but I had never been into the bulky, muscled guys- no thanks to you, Jacob. Oh, how I loved making my dad and Uncle Jasper fidget. It was fun, although by the looks of the Volturi homeboys, something, might be just a bit more fun… if you get my drift. Perhaps it was this thought, so naughty, so hormone-riddled and so much like a 16 year old that prompted my father into speech.

"Ground Rules." He bit out, as the Volturi raised their left eyebrows as one. "All doors open. One mile radius from all of us." Jacob, being the complete idiot that he is, interrupted. "You forgot about seduction." And my father- _my father_- actually _agreed_ with him.

"No seduction." Jane snorted as I blushed furiously. How embarrassing!

"Isn't this _cute_? Everyone cares about you, baby Cullen." She sneered. My family was about to retaliate, but _this was my fight_. Finally, my father sighed.

"At least I'm not going to spend the rest of my existence looking like a six year old, _Janey_." I snapped back, tossing my hair, uncrossing my legs and smirking to prove my point. Heidi snickered, as Felix and Alec watched me with wide eyes.

"How dare you!" Jane snarled, already doing her legendary glare, but my mother already had her shield up.

"What, Janey? Going to use your torture powers on me? Gonna rip my head off? Why are you so incapable of engaging in a verbal duel? Get over yourself. You are so _not_ the shit you think you are."

And with that, I exited to room in a typical, dramatic vampire fashion. It was Volturi worthy, especially when you added in my parting comment.

I was about to cross the threshold when I paused and tossed some words back to my family.

"Oh, and dad? Jacob? Seduction is a two-way street."

**A/N: Ugh, I am never doing first person again. Maybe. Now, I know some people will go all "Where's the Reneslec?" I'll tell you right now. In most of the Reneslec fics that I've read, the two fall in love right away. That really irritates me because I don't believe in "love at first sight." Probably why I hated Twilight, too, now that I think about it. I think that this way, it's a lot more natural. Renesme (16ish, although she's really 7) doesn't notice Alec right away- she's distracted by Demetri and his hotness. Alec sees her as surprisingly grown up and kind of sexy. (He and Jane are frozen at 15/16ish. So, umm, hormones anyone?) Edward- and possibly Jasper- know about their daughter/niece's lust for Demetri. Alec, like Heidi, is just sort of there at the moment, and I didn't know how to do Felix. So, I'll just tell you. Felix is like your pervy friend who isn't attracted to you emotionally, but rather physically. He'll be buddies with baby Cullen, except, from time to time, he'll notice how pretty she is. I'm sorry, but I feel it's more realistic this way. I promise, there'll be some Alec in here soon. Just not in the second chapter. **

**Now, I'd just like to thank all my reviewers and favoriters. And respond to a few comments. **

**Thank you for all those that told me this was funny- I try my hardest. My humor is funnier in person. Believe me. CARRIE UNDERWOOD ALL THE WAY! SHE'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN TAYLOR SWIFT. And I-Hate-Reality's-Concept: Your writing isn't crap. I've read it, and it's a hell lot better than mine. And yes, Potterhead is one of the various terms we use to describe ourselves.**

**Now, I'm very well aware that I got a very unsatisfactory review from someone. And I absolutely hate authors who call the bad reviews out, however, I just felt that I couldn't ignore this. But I'm not gonna use any names. I've got that much respect for difference of opinion. **

**First of all, I'd like to thank you for not being a coward and actually logging in to… 'flame.' (For lack of a better term.) I do appreciate it. Now, on to my comebacks. You claim to be someone who 'doesn't have a problem with speaking [their] mind.' Am I not allowed to do the same? Am I not protected by the First Amendment to disagree with people and to do so openly via freedom of speech? Then again, why are you so angry with me for disagreeing with your opinion of Jacob when this is clearly a Reneslec fan fiction? You should know that Jacob will almost always be hated in Reneslec. And I warned you that this was not pro-Jacob material. Or did you simply look at my summary and hit the review button without reading anything? Because, forgive me if I'm wrong, but it sure as hell looks like that to me. Also, Reneslec is **_**clearly**_** AU. IT NEVER REALLY HAPPENED. So, does the number of lines that the characters say in SM's wacked up world really matter? You tell me to "shut [my] ass up." Do tell me how to do so since you appear to be speaking from yours. I have no issues with difference of opinion, however, I do have an issue with disrespect. I have done absolutely nothing to you, so therefore, your treatment of my is completely unacceptable. I could also go into detail of why I don't like Jacob, but I don't want my A/N to be longer than my fic. You could PM me and we could discuss Jacob like **_**civilized**_** human beings. I'm totally fine with that. But if you don't like Jacob-bashing, then don't read stories where he will obviously be bashed, or write your own massive pro-Jacob fic. If you wrote anything to begin with. It's evident you haven't because you don't even know your character positions. Jacob Black is not a main character in Twilight. Bella Swan is. Jacob is a major character, yes. But not main. The series doesn't revolve around his except for one part in BD and the whole love triangle thing he has. Alec isn't in Twilight all that much. No shit, Sherlock. That's why this is AU. And please, do elaborate on what you mean by "ALEC WACK ASS." You haven't made your point. Seriously. Also, grammar and punctuation help. And thank you for promising me to wait for my answer- it's nice to know that I have one reader out there. [PS: I love your profile pic! No joke, all seriousness.] **

**Anyway, read and review all! But please know that I have no problem with people who disagree with me or flame. Just be slightly polite about it and give me your reasoning. I don't bite!**


End file.
